Home
by Celestique is Elentiya
Summary: (Modern AU) Elsa has been accepted to the School Of Artistic Professions in Corona. So has Anna. There they meet a whole lot of different personalities. But one shines brighter than the others, the laidback, fun, and utterly captivating Jackson Overland Frost, who constantly makes Elsa feel different. Fluttery even. (Full Summary Inside)
1. Sneak Peek

**Hello! This is my first contribution to the Frozen-ROTG archive of FFN and it really makes me happy to see that you are interested in reading my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I only own the story itself.**

**P.S. This is a SNEAK PEEK. Not the first chapter.**

* * *

_Full Summary: (Inspired by Anna and the French Kiss by Stephanie Perkins) (Modern AU) Elsa has been accepted to the School Of Artistic Professions in Corona. So has her sister, Anna. There they meet a whole lot of different personalities. From the cheery artist Rapunzel, to the cute-but-awkward inventor Hiccup, to the strong-willed archer Merida. But one shines brighter than the others, the laidback, fun, and utterly captivating Jackson Overland Frost, who constantly makes Elsa feel different. Fluttery even. But the thing is, he's taken. And Elsa may be as well. Just when things can't get worse, they have a whole lot of classes together. Especially Broadway Music. Can a year of near-misses end with the hope they both longed for?_

* * *

**Conceal, Don't Feel**

She knows that she can't have him. So why does she feel this way? He has a _girlfriend_. He has a _**girlfriend**_. He has a **_goddamned_** girlfriend. Her thoughts screamed. But just looking at him, she knows that she may not be able to fight the longing for him. But she can do her best to hide it, right?

She notices his blue eyes. Then she sighs, as if he didn't need another weapon against the female race.

He breaks the awkward silence. "So... Elsa-" he coughs, unsure how to continue his sentence. "Any idea what we should do for the project?"

She shakes her head simply. She would have to conceal her feelings and do her best not to feel.


	2. Chapter One: The Roommate

**So, this is the actual first chapter!**

**Once again, I just own the story/plot.**

* * *

_Elsa Nieves_  
_Arendelle_

_Dear Elsa,_

_Congratulations! On behalf of the admissions board, we are please to inform you that you have been accepted to attend the School Of Artistic Professions!_

_We will be expecting to see you in our campus towards the end of August. Orientation starts from August 29th until August 31st. You will be receiving your schedule in the Admissions Office._

_Your record of admission is printed on the next page. Please verify our record's accuracy._

_Please let me know at your earliest convenience whether you will be coming to study with us, so we can make preparations for your dorm and schedule. We hope you decide to join us and we look forward to hearing from you as to your plans. We also request that you bring this letter with you when you come for orientation._

_Yours truly,_  
_Helen Parr_  
_Advisor_

* * *

**Elsa**

The girl re-reads the letter as she enters her dormitory. She can't believe it until now. She- Elsa Nieves has been accepted to the School Of Artistic Professions.

"I can't believe for once we aren't going to be roommates!" Her sister- Anna complains. "And why do you get a bigger room?!" She adds in.

Elsa giggles at her sister's complaint. "I'm sure that it's all just in your head Anna." Her reply is calm and she opens her last luggage bag. "Besides, you still didn't go to your room yet. Why don't you check who has the bigger room?"

Anna pouts, the action reminds her that of a puppy's. "What if my roommate's there?" She asks. And Elsa can sense the nervous emotion in her tone.

"There is nothing to be afraid of."

"Yes there is!"

"I doubt that a girl with the name of Merida DunBroch is terrifying or a bitch."

"Wow! That's the first time I heard you swear!" Her sister says, her eyes widen in shock. Elsa rolls her own blue eyes. It was just like Anna to change the subject.

"Anna, don't change the subject." She states tersely.

There is a knock on the door that interrupts the 'bickering' sisters. The two turn their attention to the door, only to see a green-eyed brunette with short hair. She reads a piece of paper then looks up at them.

"Um, does an Elsa Nieves stay here?" she inquires. There is a small tinge of nervousness in the brunette's voice. At least that's what Elsa notices.

The older sister automatically raises her hand. "That's me." She speaks and she sees the brunette's exhale of relief.

The brunette grins at Elsa. "Hi! My name is Rapunzel Chrysanthum. But everyone calls me Punzie. If you didn't know yet, we're roommates. I've been studying here for quite awhile, and we both are starting senior year here. I can fill you in on everything you need to know. But since it's orientation day, you would probably understand how things happen here. Am I talking too fast? People say that I do." Then she shuts her mouth. "I'm sorry, I guess I just got excited." Rapunzel says. Her hyperactiveness slightly reminded Elsa of her own sister.

Rapunzel then turned to Anna. "And you must be Anna Nieves! Merida told me that you would be her roommate. Don't worry, Merida is really nice." Anna exhales in relief. "But has a small tardis-like weapons obsession. Especially in archery. She' s pretty badass with a sword and bow. I don't know how though." Elsa notices Anna's slightly pale complexion.

Anna then responds to Rapunzel's description of her roommate. "Anything else I should know?"

Rapunzel nods. "Merida comes from Scotland, so her accent maybe hard to understand at times."

Elsa simply smiles. "Thank you Rapunzel for that introduction. I'm sure that Anna here-" she shoots a pointed glare at her sister. "Would like to meet Merida, right Anna?" She never uses the tone she is currently giving Anna, but her sister can be rather... _drastic_ at times. Especially in new places, Elsa was originally the only one who applied for this school, but Anna soon became interested.

Her sister frowns at her. She was obviously annoyed, Elsa notes. Anna let out a heavy sigh. "Fine, fine, I'll unpack." She grins at Rapunzel. "Nice to meet you Punzie!" She says happily. "By the way, what do you mean by tardis-like obsession?" Anna asks her curiously.

"It's a Doctor Who reference. The Tardis seems small on the outside, but inside it is BIIIIG." As if to emphasize her point Rapunzel adds some hand gestures.

"Oh..." Was Anna's only reply. "Bye Elsa! Bye Punzie!" She waves and leaves the two alone to go to her room and meet this Merida DunBroch.

Once Elsa has settled in, she lays down on her bed. Quite exhausted.

"Hey Elsa! Where are you from?" Rapunzel inquires, attempting to make small talk.

Noticing what Rapunzel was trying to do, Elsa replies quickly. She does want to befriend her roommate rather than have her think she was a stuck-up, snooty, rude, and egotistical plastic. Like those from the movie Mean Girls. "I'm from Arendelle." She replies calmly. "You?"

"Corona." Rapunzel replies. "I'm from Corona, meaning I'm from here since this school is set up in Corona." She adds. "But wow! Arendelle. That must have been quite the flight!"

"You guessed it." Elsa glances at her roommate, who was now putting up a frying pan to hang on her wall. "What's with the pan?"

Rapunzel chuckles. "Frying pans are quite the weapons." She motions to a picture on her nightstand. "See that guy there? The one with the goatee?"

She nods, but thinks of what Highschool student- senior or otherwise, has a goatee. "Yeah, why?"

"I hit him on the frying pan multiple times. He's Flynn Rider, well that what he wants people to think his name is. It's really Eugene Fitzherbert." She finished positioning the frying pan on her wall and starts hanging some empty canvases around her side of the room. Compared to Elsa's side, Rapunzel was a complete explosion of arts and trinkets. While Rapunzel's side was a pinkish purple, Elsa's was a light blue and rather plain. Save for some books and Broadway CDs here and there.

Elsa could have sworn that if she was drinking anything right now, she would have done a spit take. "You did what?!"

Becoming defensive, Rapunzel pouts. "I was homeschooled until last year, my stepmother told me that the world was dangerous and all." She says in a rather whiny voice, yet at the same time, she sounded ashamed. "I was retrieved by my birth parents just last year."

At a loss of words, Elsa just replies with an 'oh...' She glances at the photo from before. There were six people counting Rapunzel and Flynn. They were all smiles and hugs. "Who are these people?" Elsa asks curiously.

"Oh, those are me and my friends. We won the school arts and science project last year." Rapunzel tells her as she sits on her own bed and gets the photo. She starts pointing at random faces.

"The guy over here, with the brown hair, green eyes, and freckles is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Hiccup in short. He's an inventor." Rapunzel then points to a girl with really frizzy orange hair that could be mistaken for red. "This is your sister's roommate, Merida DunBroch." After Merida, Rapunzel moves her finger to a towhead with a rather muscular build. "Kristoff Bjorgman. And finally..." She directs Elsa's attention to a gorgeous male specimen. A boy with unnaturally white hair, pale skin, and melting blue eyes. "This is Jackson Overland Frost." She could hear the slight swoon in Rapunzel's voice.

Of course there would be a swoon kind of tone in her voice. The boy was, even if she refused to say it, hot. Actually, not hot, he was completely and utterly beautiful.

Dear God, was she- Elsa Nieves, having a crush? The word seemed foreign to her and she still has not met the guy! Plus with a face like his, he must be taken. Much to her dismay.

"Enough about that! Anyways, what classes are you taking here at S.O.A.P?" Rapunzel asks her.

"SOAP?" She did not understand, what was SOAP? Certainly not the thing in general which was soap.

Rapunzel laughs at her. "School Of Artistic Professions silly! S.O.A.P!" She states, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Did Mrs. Parr already give you your class schedule? She should have already given it once you entered SOAP premises."

Elsa covers her face on her lap to keep herself from laughing out loud. "That sounds... Weird."

"But that is the school's initials." Rapunzel replies with a shrug.

She nods at her. "I noticed." Then gets something from inside her bag, her schedule. "Anyways, I have Broadway Music, Psychology, Writing, History, Theatre, Calculus, Beginner's French, Beginner's Spanish, and Beginner's Japanese."

"What's with all the Beginner's languages?" Rapunzel asks.

"Family business." Elsa replies to her with a shrug. Her family owned multiple skating rinks around the world and she had to take up the business soon.

There was a knock on the door.

Elsa stands up from her bed. "I'll get it." She offers and goes to the door. Once she does, her eyes widen.

It was him. The one from the photo, he was standing right in front of her in all his glory.

Mister Jackson Overland Frost.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! :) Anyways this is the deal with the last names:**

**Nieves- It means Snow in a foreign language.**

**Chrysanthum- It means Sun or Sunflower (I'm not too sure.) in a foreign language. **

**Bjorgman- Kristoff's actual last name.**

**Also, yes Elsa has a crush on him. But do not expect this to be insta-love. It will start off as just a simple crush or infatuation. **

**Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! I am completely fine with flames! And sorry if they are a tad bit OOC. This is the first time I have written a CGI story fanfic.**


	3. Chapter Two: Sharks

**Woah! One review, two favorites, and thirteen follows within twenty-three hours? Wow!**

**Thank you for supporting this story and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

* * *

Mister Jackson Overland Frost.

Said boy cocks his head at her. That was when it hit her.

She just said that out loud.

"Um... Yeah, that's me." The boy says as he holds out his hand to her. "Just call me Jack. Jackson Overland Frost is a mouthful." He tells her and sends a boyish smile.

Elsa could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. Maybe two. Or three. She gives him an abnormally large smile and shakes his hand. "Yeah! I'm Elsa! Elsa Nieves!" Her voice two octaves higher.

She sounds like a five year old dammit.

"This is my dorm!" Then if it couldn't be any worse, she points to her room rather dumbly.

It wasn't like she has never been around attractive boys before. I mean, there is Hans.

Yes, **is.**

Present Tense.

* * *

Hans was one of her coworkers in her part time job at her family's skating rink. He was Anna's partner in a project, and Anna did fall for him. But that was before.

Now it was Elsa who was lusting over him.

The day before her flight to Corona, she stayed behind in the rink. And Hans decided to accompany her.

Maybe it was because of her impatientness. Maybe it was because they knew they wouldn't see each other for a long time. Maybe it was tension. She remembered that moment clearly.

First, they made dirty jokes.

Second, they sung their hearts out while skating.

Third, they started flirting.

Fourth, he walked her home.

Fifth, on the way it rained, they stopped at a streetlight.

Sixth, he told her he'll miss her.

Seventh, she kissed him.

Eighth, he kissed back.

Ninth, they stopped.

Tenth, he ran her home.

Lastly, Anna's interrogation which she only narrowly avoided giving out the kissing bits.

The thing is, they never decided to be official. So she wasn't entirely sure if she was taken or not. I mean, they did kiss.

Or maybe it was just a one-time thing.

She hoped not.

* * *

Jack laughs at her. It was a cute laugh. The foreign sound seemed like music to her ears. "I can see that." He says inbetween his chuckles.

She just gives him a cheeky smile. Unsure what to say.

Lucky for her, Rapunzel came to her aid. "Jack!" She calls out and suddenly tackles the boy. "What brings you here?"

"Oh hey Punzie! I just wanted to know what your schedule was." Jack tells her, not bothering to hide his smile. Which made Elsa feel slightly jealous inside.

Rapunzel smiles and ruffles his hair. "I have Finishing Etiquette first." She states.

Elsa originally planned on getting Finishing Etiquette, but her mom decided not to since she was already a proper lady with posh manners. Something along those lines.

Finishing Etiquette was basically a subject on manners and (hence the name) etiquette. Last she recalled.

SOAP was not an ordinary school after all. It not only offers the main subjects, but also artsy, creative and science-related subjects.

Like_ The Study Of Steampunk_. Which Elsa had on Thursdays. Also, there were subjects like _Broadway Music, Modeling 101, Fashion Industry, _and the like. According to the brochure, the variety of subjects gave students better ways to enhance themselves and befriend those who had the same interests.

She notices the sudden drop in Jack's happy voice. "Shame, I have Broadway Music first. Know anyone with it as first period?"

Elsa suddenly raises her hand whilst nodding eagerly. "I do!- I mean I have Broadway Music first." She says.

Jack turns to her and gives a loopsided smile. "Great then. Classes should start soon." He switches his posture to that of a groom's during a wedding. "M'lady, if you want, I can escort you to the class."

She is astounded. Never has someone, Hans or otherwise! did this for her. She takes his arm. "Sure." She tells him and looks at Rapunzel. "See you later Rapunzel!" She waves with her free hand and Jack does the same.

As Rapunzel was about to wave back, Jack starts walking.

"That's new." He muses for a bit.

She tilts her head. "What is?"

"You're the first one to call Punzie Rapunzel."

"Isn't that her name?"

"Yes, but everyone calls her Punzie."

"Well, I'm not everyone."

That's when he bursts out into laughter. "I can see that Ms. Elsa."

Yet again, her heart was feeling fluttery. This time, it was not around Hans.

Screw it, she should not be all over him this easily and into Jack.

Then she sees that the girls they pass by gives Elsa death glares.

Of course. They all are crushing on him.

* * *

When they reached the classroom, Elsa made the perfect metaphor for who those girls were.

They were all sharks, and she was a fish.

Meaning if she was not careful, they would eat her.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry if it is short! It was 11 PM to 12 MN when I wrote this.**

**Please review, favorite, and follow. **

**Especially review. Please?**


	4. Chapter Three: Salsa Lives

**A/N: sorry for not updating I was busy! I will try to update sooner! Now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story in general.**

* * *

"Welcome to Broadway Music 101 where we do nothing but blast out into-" Jack pauses for a moment. "_Song~~_"

She rolls her eyes and shoves him in response. "Really?" She did not believe it for a second.

He chuckles and nods at her fervently. "I'm serious Ms Nieves."

"If I get to call you Jack, it's only fitting for you to call me Elsa."

"_But I can't~~~_" Jack has burst out into song, yet again.

Elsa frowns. "Why not? It's easy to say Elsa."

He smiles at her and she can't help but grin back. "Yup. It's like saying Salsa, but with the silent first S."

"Salsa, really?"

"Of course! Hey that's my new nickname for you. Salsa *Lives."

"Do you give everyone nicknames?"

"No, only you Salsa."

The nickname was embarrassing. Heck people were already glancing at them as if they were crazy. Well, only her, not Jack. Obviously. They were fools for him.

* * *

He was not kidding. Everyone did randomly burst into song in Broadway Music 101.

There were duets, quartets, solos, and so on.

She heard a couple bits of _On My Own_ from _Les Misérables_ as well as _Little Boy, Be A Man _from _Catch Me If You Can_, and _Boys'll Be Boys_ from_ The Pirate Queen,_ and the list went on and on.

Jack was one seat away from her, her seatmate was a rather shy girl named *Ally. But there was something rather different about the classroom. What was it?

Oh right, they were seated in a big circle.

She sighs as she waits for the class to start. Since trying to make conversation with Ally seemed quite useless.

Minutes passed.

Then all her classmates froze rather abruptly and clasped their hands together. They stood tall, their expressions blank. Elsa looks around to see if the teacher was there and she follows their lead. They all sung in perfect harmony.

_O hallowed halls and vine-draped walls_

_The proudliest sight there is (Sight there is)_

_When grey and sere our hair hath turned_

_We shall still revere the lessons learned _

_In our days at dear old Shiz (Dear old Shiz)_

_Our days at dear old_

They all paused and looked at one another. A red-headed girl (Elsa vaguely remembered her name being Lucille) continued the song.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-ol_

And they all joined in again.

_Dear old Shiz!_

Clapping. She heard clapping. The teacher was here.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I have writer's block currently. Feel free to suggest in the review section! (Which is open to everyone so review!)**

**Now here are some things to clarify.**

**Lives- Here, I means the plural of Life as it sounds like how I pronounce Nieves. Which is a good analogy to Salsa sounding like Elsa. So Salsa Lives - Elsa Nieves. Get it?**

**Ally- I am becoming addicted to Austin & Ally and I was listening to Don't Look Down whilst writing so I could not resist it!**

**Song I used (These will happen every so often and please note that it will mostly be Broadway songs. But some pop or punk or so on will appear every so often.)**

**Dear Old Shiz from the musical: Wicked.**

**Lucille is from A Monster In Paris in case you were curious.**

**Now favorite, follow and review!**

**I have a chapter coming soon! (sooner than this one.)**


	5. Chapter Four: How To Survive SOAP Life 1

**A/N: BAAACK! Sorry, I had to study for my finals which just finished awhile ago! **

**Anyways I will probably be updating sooner than usual. HOPEFULLY.**

**Disclaimer: I just own the story.**

* * *

"Bravo class! Bravo!" The teacher called out, she was clapping in complete and utter ecstasy while she approached the big circle. The woman was quite pretty, with her long wavy strawberry blonde hair and slender physique. Her eyes were gleaming in pure excitement.

Elsa could already tell that she would like this teacher. When she first signed up, she thought that the teacher would be picky, critical, and strict. However, the woman in front of her did not seem to resemble any of the sort.

The teacher looked at her students with fixed eyes. She was grinning. The woman once again clasped her hands together. "Hello class! I'm Mrs. Giselle Phillip." She got a piece of pink chalk and started writing her name on the board. "That's G-I-S-E-L-L-E P-H-I-L-L-I-P." She spelled out her name, afterwards putting a heart above the 'i'. "But, call me Mrs. Phillip." Then she faced the class again. "Now! Let me explain to you what your first project would be."

Jack leaned close to Elsa, though she didn't notice since she was focused on what Mrs. Phillip was saying. She only found out when he whispered something to her. Thus causing her cheeks to flush a bright red. Ally must have traded places with him.

Great, first day of school and her seatmate trades places with someone.

And it was not helping that that particular someone was Jack Overland Frost.

"Mrs. Phillip has a tendency to be straightforward when it comes to projects." He told her in a faint whisper.

"MR. FROST!" Giselle called out. "Pay attention! Unless you want to get detention!" She stated firmly.

Okay, so apparently Mrs. Phillip WAS quite strict.

Jack murmured an apology to her. The woman nodded and turned to the board once more. "For your first project, it will be by partners. I will plan the partners."

This caused quite a lot of groans from majority of the class. Jack and Ally included.

Giselle shushed them. "Hush, let me finish! For the project your partner will have to record you singing a solo song-" she put one finger up. "And _Defying Gravity_ is not allowed."

Once again, groans were executed. This time, Elsa was included.

The teacher frowned at them. "Last year I had too much files of _Defying Gravity_. I do not want to get the song stuck in my head a **second** time."

Jack chuckled at that. "She can be quite sassy at times also." He told Elsa, who just nodded.

"Mr. Frost!" Giselle sounded very terse now. Jack on the other hand just raised both his hands in mock surrender. Giselle sighed and got a piece of paper from her purse. While Elsa wrote something on her notebook. It was titled "_How to Survive Living in S.O.A.P"_

_How to Survive Living in S.O.A.P_

_Sing Dear Old Shiz when Broadway Music 101 Starts._

_Never Interrupt Mrs. Phillip's Lectures_

"Class! These are the partners!" Giselle said.

"Ally Dawson and Austin Moon."

"Violet Parr and Wilbur Robinson."

"Merida DunBroch and Joseph Jorgenson."

She noticed the choking fits of laughter and the red face of one round student. That must have been Joseph. Why? Did he have another name?

Apparently, Jack answered his question. "People call him Snoutlout. Not Joseph." He explained.

"Ah."

The names continued.

"Lucille Lheureux and Raoul Zenon ."

"Elsa Nieves-"

She held her breath.

"And Eugene Fitzherbert."

* * *

**Oho-ho-ho-ho! Cliffhanger! Now...**

**FAQ:**

**Q: OMG WILL THIS BE A WEIRD LOVE TRIANGLE?!**

**A: No. No it will not be a love triangle. She just is partnered with someone who is not Jack.**

**Q: What is with the last names?**

**A: Giselle is married to Robert. Thus, her last name should be Phillip. Check the Wiki. Next, Lucille and Raoul are French, so I picked last names that sounded suitable to both their attitudes and first names.**

**Q: Really, Joseph Jorgenson?**

**A: I have a tendency of thinking about a person's name based on appearance. And I thought Joseph would suit Snoutlout well.**

**Q: Wait! Is Merida gonna end up with Snoutlout?!**

**A: No. Once again, I just want slightly different partnering, from the usual Merida and Hiccup and Jack and Elsa to the try-to-hard Elsa and Pitch, etc. etc.**

**Q: (Referring to answer above) That was rather harsh, don't you think?**

**A: I apologize if it comes of as harsh. I am just giving my opinion.**

**Q: Any spoilers?**

**A: Yes. I based this off a YA novel. So there is a similar outline *spoiler* JELSAWILLNOTBEOFFICIALNORWILLTHEYKISSTILLTHENEAREND *Spoiler***

**Q: Do you have an estimated time of update?**

**A: Not really. Though I will do my best to update as much as possible.**

**Q: Will this be told from other POVs?**

**A: YES! I have planned on doing this. Because even if the main focus is Jelsa, and it will be majority of the time through Elsa's POV, you will see through the minds of other characters at some occasions.**

**THAT'S ALL! REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW PLEASE!**


End file.
